This invention relates to metal parts assembly rivets, and is directed particularly to a pivotal rivet assembly for metal work-pieces including a rivet member for riveting to one member of a pair of companion work-pieces to be assembled for relative swinging motion, and a split ring retainer member, the rivet portion comprising an outwardly-projecting, cylindrical head, the end of which is integrally formed with diametrically-opposed, outwardly-extending lugs, the companion member or work-piece to be swingably assembled having a through opening complemental in shape with the peripheral shape of the pivotal rivet head for its reception therethrough, and a resilient, split-ring retainer receivable in circumjacent relation about the rivet head and between the rivet head lugs and the outer surface of the companion-piece swingably assembled.
Rivets, nuts and bolts, and sheet-metal screws are commonly used in the assembly of metal parts. Ordinarily, if assembly is completed at the factory and subsequent disassembly during use is not anticipated, rivets will be used because of their low cost, ease of installation with power tools, effectiveness, and durability. For example, in the manufacture of the metal operating frame-work for folding beds, reclining chairs and the like, relatively swingable lever bars comprising movable portions of the frame-work are pivotally journaled with use of pivotal rivets, riveted at both ends at the factory. The parts being thus permanently inter-connected cannot be disassembled for compact storage or shipment prior to incorporation in the finished product. Since such frame-works are usually very bulky, the cost and space requirements for their storage and shipment prior to use are relatively large.